


Affair

by abridgeovertroubledwater



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abridgeovertroubledwater/pseuds/abridgeovertroubledwater
Summary: 意大利议员厕所搅基梗。法语和意大利语是机翻，犯错了的话请见谅





	Affair

**Affair**

三日前，国际巫师联合会议在伦敦魔法部举行，然而据本刊所知，与会的两名来自不同国家魔法政府的男性巫师在魔法部洗手间发生了不可描述之事。而这一过程被同时使用洗手间的另一位不愿透露姓名的巫师用魔法拍摄下来，并好心地将照片寄给本报。

从照片来看，涉事的这两名男巫，一人为美国魔法国会安全部部长兼傲罗办公室主任珀西瓦尔•格雷夫斯，另一人则是我国魔法部神奇动物管理控制司职员、著名神奇动物学家纽特•斯卡曼德。两人都参加了这次重要会议，却没有控制自己的冲动，停下手边工作即刻在洗手间发生关系。陷入激情、忙于为爱鼓掌的两人都未意识到自己的行为正被洗手间内第三人偷偷拍摄。

魔法部和美国魔法国会官方目前均尚未对此事发表评论。而这起事件究竟仅是两名高大漂亮的单身男性的一时兴起，还是意味着我国又一位名门之后将落入我们大洋彼岸的表亲之手，本刊将继续跟踪关注后续发展，为读者即时奉上最新资讯。

                     ——《周刊月亮报》12月9日刊

 

12月9日  星期五  阴

操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操 _（注：此处有笔尖断掉的痕迹）_

              ——摘自美国魔法国会主席塞拉芬娜•皮奎里的日记

 

本报12月15日讯。今日早晨，伦敦贝克斯利区发生一起魔法攻击事件。起因是《周刊月亮报》的记者莱斯利•斯基特蹲守几天后堵住了自上周六起便闭居家中的忒修斯•斯卡曼德。忒修斯•斯卡曼德先生即为上周的跨国绯闻事件主角之一纽特•斯卡曼德的兄长，在魔法部身居要职。斯基特缠住大斯卡曼德先生，追问他对可能会“嫁”弟弟给美国人是何看法，惹得这位一贯稳重的高级傲罗终于情绪失控，当街怒斥莱斯利•斯基特：“你认识我？！我认识你？！关我屁事？！关你屁事！！”随后一魔杖变没了莱斯利•斯基特的嘴巴。事后大斯卡曼德先生拒绝解除咒语并甩下“不知道”“不会解”“死不了”三句话（最后一句有争议，在场的另一名巫师记者称大斯卡曼德先生说的是“等死吧”）后扬长而去。莱斯利•斯基特已被匆匆赶来的老斯卡曼德先生送往圣芒戈魔法伤病医院。

                    ——《预言家日报》12月15日晚间版

 

今日上午十点，魔法国会联合英国魔法部于纽约魔法国会总部召开紧急新闻发布会。上周的绯闻主角，已暂时停职的安全部部长珀西瓦尔•格雷夫斯与纽特•斯卡曼德先生同时出席了会议。格雷夫斯先生在会上宣布了一个令人震惊的消息，他告诉在场所有人，他与斯卡曼德先生因两年前那起格林德沃绑架事件结识并相爱，但碍于国籍不同及社会压力只得一直保持艰难的地下情，平时难得一聚，这次丑闻也是两人再次见面后一时疏忽所致。格雷夫斯先生向全美、全英巫师及斯卡曼德家族道歉，声明不会回避错误，不日将引咎辞职，并主动承担责罚。斯卡曼德先生听后突然发言，称做为犯了过错的另一方，自己不会让格雷夫斯先生独自承受责任，会一直和格雷夫斯先生站在一起。此时台下一片混乱，那些轻浮的法国和意大利记者大喊“Un baiser！”和“UN Bacio！”（法语和意大利语，意为“亲一个”）于是，这起震惊世界的绯闻事件的两个主角，众目睽睽之下在发言台上来了一个深深的吻……

                     ——《纽约幽灵报》12月16日晚间版

 

突发新闻！黑魔王盖勒特•格林德沃突袭纽约，炸掉了自由女神像半个脑袋。事后傲罗们在雕像剩下半个脑袋上发现一张大字报，上书：我讨厌厚颜无耻的年轻人。

                     ——《纽约幽灵报》12月18日晨间版  

 

操！珀西瓦尔！回来上班！处分的事回头再说！为什么所有人都这么幼稚！！！

   ——美国魔法国会主席塞拉芬娜•皮奎里12月18日寄出的咆哮信

   

 

END


End file.
